What Do You Want To Give Me?
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione meets a man from her past for some lemony goodness! One-Shot for now! M for a reason! R&R!


I don't own HP and I never will! Thought I'd give my hand at a lemony one-shot! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat at the bar, letting the music fill her ears. Knocking back her firewhiskey, she motioned for the bartender to bring another. She quickly knocked it back. Enjoying the burning sensation it sent down her throat. It was rumored that this alcoholic drink would fill one's body with courage. Hermione could only laugh to that. She had passed that point ages ago. _Liquid courage, ha._

She knew she had a drinking problem, but she really didn't give a damn. This is what the end of the war had brought for Hermione Granger. She didn't get a fairytale ending, but everyone else did. Ron and Lavender had gotten back together, while Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married any day now. But Hermione wasn't in the picture anymore. Sure, many different things led to the fallout, but it still hurt.

That leads us to the present moment, which was Hermione Granger getting absolutely smashed in a club in wizarding Venice. She had left her previous life behind and spent her time doing research during the day, and partying at night. She smiled, battering her eye lashes at the bartender, who brought her over another shot.

Someone sat in the seat next to her, but she didn't bother looking. No, she didn't think anything of it until she heard him order "whatever she's having." Hermione froze. That voice sounded somewhat familiar, like she knew it somewhere. Another shot was placed before her, and she downed it quickly. Hermione stood to get up, but stopped when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Don't go, Hermione." The voice pleaded.

Hermione was torn. She wanted to leave, to run, get away from there, but her body disagreed with her. She was far too gone to be able to apparate without ending up in the wrong area or splicing herself. Part of her wanted to find out who this was who knew who she was. She didn't want to fight her body, so she sat back down. She turned in her seat, ready to find out who this stranger was.

Her eyes opened in surprise. "Blaise?" She asked, unsure if that was really him. Her nodded, flashing a smile towards her.

"Hey, how have you been?" He asked, immediately turning on his charm.

She snorted. "Fine, I suppose. You?"

"I'm just dandy. Life has been treating you well, huh?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"What do you want from me?" She asked abruptly, not really interested in playing games.

"A few things I suppose. Forgiveness? Friendship? A good shag? I don't know. What do you want to give me?" He asked.

Hermione looked him over, realizing that life has certain been treating the Italian well. The strobe lights from the club bounced off his dark skin. His eyes were focused on her. She went to speak, but found her mouth dry. She knocked back another shot. "I don't know," she finally answered him.

"Dance with me?" he asked, flashing that million dollar grin once more.

Sighing, Hermione stood, taking his hand. "Why the hell not." Sure, she danced with guys all the time, took them home for a decent shag, but this was different. She had never known them before. But Blaise standing in front of her, coaxing her away from the bar. It made her say what the hell. She was entitled to live life a little more recklessly than she had been. And this, well, this was as reckless as it could get.

She let him take her to the dance floor, but she gripped onto him tight, not wanting to fall over. The firewhiskey in her body swished around inside her as she spun around into Blaise's strong arms. She pressed her arse into him, gasping when she found him already aroused.

They danced to one or two songs before Hermione could barely contain herself. Between her intoxication, the music, the atmosphere, and then add in the fact that she hadn't had a good shag in a few weeks, Hermione found herself completely turned on by Blaise. She turned around, facing him, and threw her arms around his neck, firmly planting her lips onto his.

To her utter surprise, he kissed her back passionately. He tangled his hands into her wild bushy hair, pressing his body into hers. After what seemed like hours, Blaise pulled away and looked into her eyes. She nodded, and he pulled her hand, leading them through the crowd. Who cared that she really didn't know much about Blaise, she wanted him, and he wanted her.

Once outside, Blaise scooped her up into his arms. "I'm going to apparate us to my home." She simply nodded, smiling. Hermione closed her eyes, before feeling herself be squeezed through the tiniest hole possible.

Blaise gently placed her on the ground, giving her a second to gain her bearings. Hermione felt like she was going to puke, the world was spinning so fast. But after a few moments, the world had righted itself, and Hermione looked up to see Blaise grinning down at her. "You okay there Granger?"

She nodded and stood upright, attacking his lips again. He felt like fire and ice, cooling ever fiber of her body, then setting it ablaze again. Hermione knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. She couldn't even get herself to care. If a kiss felt this good, she could only imagine what anything with him would feel like.

After moments, Blaise pulled away. He looked down on the small witch in his arms, unable to believe that she was really here with him. "You're beautiful, Hermione." He said, caressing the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, her lips parted slightly, her breathing heavy. Her chest heaving from the anticipation of what was to happen.

Hermione sat down on the bed, looking up at Blaise with hunger in her eyes. "I've never expected something like this," she whispered.

Blaise smiled devishly, and pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He began kissing her fervidly. Hermione felt her body getting hot, and could feel herself getting damp between the legs.

Blaise snaked his hands up her legs, caressing every curve of her muscular legs. They made their way up under her dress.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, yearning for his touch. She pressed her body up into him. "Mmmmmmm." She mumbled into his kiss.

In one swift movement, Blaise had pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her knickers. Blaise took one look at her perky breasts, and felt himself grow rock hard. _Who would have thought Granger had such a killer body all those years.._ He smirked when he saw her blush under his heated gaze.

Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it away from his body. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw his chiseled chest underneath it. "Bloody hell," she murmured, running her fingers over it.

Blasé pressed his lips to hers, while letting his hands roam over her breasts. She gasped, allowing him entrance to her mouth. He pressed his tongue inside, exploring her. She tasted like vanilla and honey.

Hermione clenched her nails into his back, knowing she would be leaving a mark. Blaise's thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing them grow hard under his touch. He began kissing her neck, moving lower to her clavicle. He began sucking and nibbling there, causing Hermione to gasp. Her groin felt warm from her own fluids. Sensing Hermione's arousal, Blaise moved down. Her made his way to her breasts, taking one fully into his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly, entangling her hands into his hair. "Blaise.." she moaned. That was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

He moved his way further down her body, kissing random patched of skin here and there. He finally made it to her womanhood, and he could just tell she was wet with desire. He wasted no time and kissed her sex. Hermione dug her nails into his head, causing him to moan. Blaise switched from wide strokes to short flicking motions against her nub. She gasped as he did this. Hermione was already incredibly turned on, and she became even wetter as Blaise's tongue moved inside her. She could feel heat building just below her navel, and she rocked her hips against Blaise's mouth, trying to push Blaise deeper inside of her.

Hermione cried out, feeling the coil inside her snap. She shut her eyes tightly, crying out passionately as she came into Blaise's mouth, climaxing as her body shuddered. It was like Hermione had died and gone to heaven. She had never felt anything so earth shattering in her entire life. She could barely breathe as she came done from her high, feeling Blaise licking up her hot wetness. This only turned her on more.

Hermione swiftly removed his boxers, freeing his member. Hermione eyed it, before tentatively grasping it in her hand. Blaise moaned when he felt her grip his shaft. Hermione began to pump up and down, causing Blaise to moan once more. She moved down his body, giggling when his happy trail tickled her nose. She came face to face with his member, and stared at it in amazement. She wrapped her mouth around it, causing Blaise to groan in pleasure. She began sucking feverishly, bobbing her head up and down, while fondling his sack with her hands.

He immediately jerked his body away. Hermione looked up, confused by his actions. He pushed her back onto the bed. "I want to feel you, I want to feel you around me." He growled into her ear. Hermione spread her legs for him, letting Blaise align himself with her.

He kissed her deeply, entering in one swift movement, causing Hermione to gasp out. Their bodies began moving with each other, in complete synchronization. They moved together. This was pure bliss. Hermione had never known anything like this.

"Harder Blaise... Harder... Faster.." She moaned out in ecstasy.

She ground her hips up against him. Moaning as she felt the passion building in her once more. Blaise began pounding her harder, wanting his release. She was incredibly tight, and one hell of a good shag. Hell, she gave almost all the woman he had ever slept with a run for their money.

Blaise cried out, he hands grasping onto her body tightly. "Hermione, I'm going to explode!" He practically shouted. Hermione wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow, sweet, and unyielding. Hermione pulled back an inch. "Come with me then." She whispered against his lips.

That was all either of them needed. They both cried out in ecstasy and rode out their orgasms, clutching onto each other breathing heavily. Hermione fell asleep in his arms, happy in her moment of bliss.


End file.
